Herederos
by Fenix005
Summary: La batalla final no ha mas que comenzado, Hogwarts solo ha sido el primer escenario. Tras la mutilación de sus preciados Horrocrux, Voldemort ha trazado un nuevo plan y esta vez sólo necesita un sangre pura, que ya ha seleccionado...
1. Prefacio

Prefacio.

No muy lejos del pueblo de Castle, a penas pocos kilómetros de la carretera principal y en el límite del bosque que dejaba el Valle de Combe, un auto negro de impresionante buen y clásico gusto había quedado semidestrozado por el lateral delantero al no haber tomado la curva final que conducía al pueblo y por ende había colisionado contra uno de los fuertes robles que en protesta arrojo una gran cantidad de nieve sobre el cofre.

La conductora, rodeaba su cabeza con sus brazos en un intento de controlarse mientras su frente descansaba en el volante. Toda ella era un simple tiriteo involuntario envuelto en sudor.

-1… 2… 3… - un respiro profundo- contrólate Astoria, lo lograste- se decía en voz alta. -1… 2… 3… - otro respiro. Se incorporó en el asiento y vio la varita que aun sostenía fuertemente en su blanquecina mano hecha puño. Gracias a Merlín y a su constante paranoia de persecución le habían permitido reaccionar a tiempo para no salir disparados en el choque. Su vista seguía borrosa, no había duda de que tantas noches de no dormir bien seguían afectándola en situaciones de apremiante lucidez.

De golpe, giró su cuerpo entero aún sujeto por la cintilla de seguridad hacía el asiento trasero. El pequeño bebe seguía ahí, sano y salvo, tan quieto como cuando lo sacó de su cuna aquella noche en medio de la pelea. Desabrocho su cinturón y se arrastró hasta el asiento trasero como pudo, tomo a su bebe en brazos y lo acunó contra su pecho.

-Te amo Scorpy, siempre lo haré. –Gimoteo entre lágrimas- Serás un gran hombre, lo sé. Crecerás e irás a Hogwarts en un mundo mágico en el que ya no habrá guerra. Serás muy inteligente, como tu madre y una serpiente astuta de bellos ojos grises, igual que tu padre. No caigas en vicios ni pierdas el tiempo con mujeres que no te quieran. No te creas tanto por el linaje de tu sangre, y sobre todo acepta a los muggles tal y como son, algunos incluso son interesantes, ¿lo sabes?

El bebé, a pesar de lo empapada en sudor que estaba su madre no mostraba signos de incomodidad, de hecho comenzaba a arrullarse y de tanto en tanto cerraba sus perlados ojos. Por toda respuesta a lo que fuera que su madre estuviera diciéndole él solo apretaba con todos los dedos de su diminuta mano una maraña de cabello rubio y tela negra.

Astoria, sin apartar los labios de la frente de su bebe, continuaba diciéndole bellas palabras entre murmullos inaudibles. Las lágrimas no cesaron en lo absoluto pero conforme los minutos pasaban ganaba confianza en lo que hacía. Para cuando hubo terminado, su bebe dormía plácidamente en su brazos.

-Todo saldrá bien, hasta entonces, se fuerte mi pequeño Scorpius. –Concluyó, mientras con maestría dejaba de nueva cuenta al pequeño en el asiento.

Una luz plata apareció de entre la profunda negrura de los árboles y se acercó rápidamente al auto, sin problemas el castor atravesó las protecciones de su dueño y se coló hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de Astoria, revoloteo mostrando los dientes y desapareció.

Antes de que la última gota de luz que había dejado el patronus de Draco dejara de verse, la bruja ya trabajaba en un complicado hechizo sobre el cuerpo dormido del bebe. Llevaría 7 minutos exactos completarlo, y luego…

El ruido que había estado esperando toda la noche llegó, la aparición conjunta de múltiples mortífagos buscándola. Ya no había tiempo para seguir corriendo, tenía que completar los 7 minutos sin distracción alguna, las protecciones del auto le darían cuando mucho minutos extras antes de que la encontraran, tiempo robado era tiempo ganado así que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar por las ventanas, seguía concentrada en su letanía de murmullos inaudibles y florituras que lanzaban lazos dorados contra el bebe, envolviéndolo como si de una manta se tratase.

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba, pero era obvio que estaba por terminar, las fuerzas la abandonaban de a poco y a este punto le costaba respirar, casi estaba hecho. Solo quedaban algunas gotas de magia corriendo por su cuerpo.

¡Ahí hay algo! – gruño un enmascarado. – ¡Den la señal!

En cuestión de minutos volutas de humo negro se aproximaron al lindero del bosque, donde una bola de nieve flotaba en el aire de forma anormal. No había rastros de ser algo mágico, ni siquiera había rastros de magia que seguir, pero era evidente que algo o alguien se encontraba dentro de lo que aparentaba ser una caja.

Un montón de hechizos de revelación colisionaron casi al mismo tiempo contra un solo punto, al principio no sucedió nada, pero después de repetidos ataques comenzó a materializarse un auto muggle, el color negro comenzaba a aparecer por partes indicando las dimensiones y la forma. Un incauto lanzó un ligero bombarda sobre el cofre y el auto patino en círculos unos metros.

-Que haces pedazo de imbécil, ¿y qué si los matas? – Le gritó un enmascarado.

-Avada Kedavra - contestó una tercera voz si emoción alguna, acto seguido el incauto cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera contestar-

Todos pararon de golpe cualquier hechizo que pensaran lanzar, pues una figura esquelética y serpentina se había materializado entre ellos y no sabían si estaba bien proseguir con la orden o esperar nuevas instrucciones de su amo.

Un movimiento de varita y el auto se materializó en su totalidad.

-¡Fuera! – Dijo en un estallido de furia mientras bajaba lentamente su varita - ¡No son dignos de estar en mi presencia inútiles magos mediocres!

Cerca de 15 columnas de humo se elevaron al cielo estrellado, una tras otras desapareciendo en la inmensidad de la noche.

-¿También yo, maestro? –Preguntó Bellatrix.

-Tú podrías serme útil, quédate Bella. Después de todo este es un momento de familia, ¿no?

-Como usted lo ordene, mi señor. –

Ambas figuras, una flotando y la otra arrastrando los pies se acercaron al auto que ahora presentaba graves daños por todos lados, incluso las llantas expuestas al cielo estrellado aun rondaban lentante y toda la parte superior ahora se hundia unos cuantos centimetros en la nieve.

Un segundo movimiento de aquella varita inmunda hizo que las puertas se desprendieran de la carrocería. Ya no había luz que iluminara el bosque ni nadie convocando un lumos, todo era silencio y oscuridad. – Tráelos. –Ordenó Voldemort.

Bellatrix se acercó al auto con una sonrisa de sádica serenidad y diversion. Junto a la orilla de la ahora inexistente puerta, cabellos regados que apenas y brillaban por la luz de la luna se mezclaban con chorros de sangre, feliz por no tener que meterse a ese cacharro a buscarla se apresuró arrastrarla fuera sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¡Sal de ahí, pequeña rata! No me has presentado al nuevo heredero Malfoy – chilló, mientras tiraba con mas fuerza del cabello enredado en su puño- ¡Qué salgas te digo! – Esta vez el tirón llego seguido de un movimiento de varita y el cuerpo de la bruja terminó por salir del auto.

Su rubio, casi platino cabello se perdia con la nieve que no dejaba de caer, su cuerpo pequeño y esbelto a penas se reconocia por la mancha roja que iba dejando su sangre. Sus brazos aferrados al bulto entre mantas que era su hijo eran lo único que mostraba signo de vida. Por lo demás, estaba demasiado tranquila, tanto que el estremecimiento de un mal presagio invadio al que no debe ser nombrado.

-¿O aceptaste que morirás hoy o estas lista para suplicar clemencia y entregarme a tu primogénito?- comentó con cautela y voz contenida mientras le rodeaba de a poco.

-Dímelo tu, oh es que ya no te fias de tu gran mente?-

-No, es solo que sigo pensando que es un desperdicio de sangre... ¿estas segura que no prefieres suplicar? Soy muy clemente con los de linajes ancestrales, y de todos modos cuando te mate tomare a tu hijo.

La risa de Astoria salió junto con pequeños chorros de sangre, como si fueran pequeñas y apenas perceptibles campanillas viejas - Tú no aprendes, verdad? Cómo es que no te ha quedado claro que no debes jugar con los hijos de madres brujas? ¿Lilia Potter, Tom?

La furia no se dejó esperar, estalló tan abrumadora como el golpe de la revelación que acababa de recibir, incluso Bellatrix retrocedió hasta un árbol decentemente protegido por la noche. -¡No te atreviste maldita escoria! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Tú no eres tan lista! ¡Solo eres una inútil que sirve a mis propósitos! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!

El bulto que era Scorpy rodó de los brazos de su madre y quedo medio desamparado entre la nieve. Aunque el cambio de temperatura pudiera haberlo alarmado, no despertó.

Astoria se retorcía y gritaba sin mucha fuerza, a cada tanto se desmallaba y el mismo dolor la volvía a despertar. Era tan atroz para él, verla morir en dolor y sentir tanta paz en su mente. La desesperación lo invadia, no la podia leer, no podia escarbar en sus recuerdos ni descubrir el hechizo que protegia al mocoso, solo estaba esa imagen gloriosa y petulante de un hijo que ella no vería subiendo al expresso de Hogwarts, y se repetia y repetia y repetia y no lo dejaba avanzar.

-¡Te voy a matar a ti y a tu estirpe!, ¡Te voy a aplastar junto con ese engendro que pariste y tus míseros intentos de buena madre quedarán como burla para el mundo mágico! – Seguía gritando sin parar de dar crucios de todo momento.

Finalmente, cuando vio que ya no se movía más paró en seco, respiró rudo y caminó de aquí a allá contemplando de reojo al niño. Se dirigio a él y lo observo a una distancia prudente

Aun podía funcionar, pensaba a toda prisa. Quizá la estúpida de la chiquilla Greengrass solo estaba mintiendo, fanfarroneando, si hubiera solo una forma de probarlo, pero nada venía a su mente. La imagen de Lily Potter protegiendo a su hijo se le cruzaba una y otra vez arruinando cada pensamiento medianamente coherente. No podía arriesgarse una vez más a morir.

-Bellatrix, - llamó en firme, - ¿Qué ha sido del joven Malfoy?

\- Destruyeron toda la mansión, mi señor. Pero nunca lo encontraron. Ni a él ni a sus padres. – Pronunció la bruja con cautela.

-Bellatrix,- llamó nuevamente.

-Sí, amo. – Contestó con la voz más sumisa que pudo expresar.

\- Mata al niño- ordenó.

-¿Por qué no lo matas tú, Tom? -Preguntó pausadamente una tenue voz, una que cualquiera podria jurar que no era de Astoria- ¿Por qué no lo tocas siquiera y desapareces de una vez? – Volvió a insistir, sin moverse ni un centimetro y sin cerrar los ojos, pese a que las pestañas estaban llenas de cristalinos copos de nieve– Tienes todo mi permiso, anda... tócalo y comprueba la clase de maldicion que te espera...

-Aaaaahhh! Estallo de nueva cuenta en gritos de frustración. ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡CRUCIO! ¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡CRUCIO! ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- La luz verde saliendo de la varita de Voldemort impacto de lleno el cuerpo de la mujer que de cualquier forma, ya no se movia. Su cuerpo había quedado con las piernas en una posición antinatural en contraposición a su espalda que estaba completamente pegada a la capa de nieve que tenía por cama. Sus ojos azules seguían mirando el cielo infinito, pero en ellos ya no había rastro de vida.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y la respiración ruda del mago tenebroso se fue apaciguando, sus ojos rasgados y medio serpentinos no se despegaba de ese pequeño bulto medio hundido en la nieve. Ése que hasta ayer había sido tan importante en sus planes.

-Bella, - Llamó nuevamente a la bruja

-Sí, maestro- contestó en seguida.

-Trae a los dementores, y asegurate de que lo maten. ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, maestro.- repitió

-Excelente. – Contestó sin interés alguno, mientras desaparecía y dejaba la putrefacta e inconfundible calavera de la muerte a varios metros sobre la copa de los árboles .


	2. Un pequeño postre

Capítulo 1

El pequeño pueblo de Castle Combe rompió su silencio cuando el fuerte eco de un estallido resonó en cada callecilla empedrada, tejado y chimenea. Por muchos segundos, lo que fuera que lo hubiera provocado no volvió a dar señales de volverse a reproducir, sin embargo fue razón por demás suficiente para que los pocos magos de la zona despertaran y se pusieran alerta.

Desde hacía poco más de 20 minutos que estaba despierto. Su esposa, que se había acostumbrado a estar alerta también estaba despierta y se encontraba frente al ventanal, soportando la suave ventisca que se colaba de quien sabe dónde, aún vestida con su camisón de dormir y descalza. No perdía detalle de ningún rincón de la noche, la repasaba una y otra vez con esmero en busca de posibles señales de peligro.

-Deberíamos salir a ver qué sucede- Le dijo tranquila y sin el menor signo de miedo

-Esperemos un poco más, al menos hasta que den las 5am

-Faltan 10 minutos, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

-Un dragón despierto y cooperativo. – contestó

No hubo más comentarios, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. El agudo oído del semi hombre lobo seguía el tick tack del reloj ubicado en el lejano pasillo del salón que daba al jardín, el sonido era firme y reconfortante, le calmaba. Aun recordaba como hacía muchos meses atrás había hecho una gran rabieta al más puro estilo Weasley, pues a pesar de que su madre sabía cuánto odiaba ese cacharro por poner las fotos más desfavorecedoras de su vida, se atrevió osadamente a regalarle su propia versión familiar el día de su boda. ¡Oh qué molesto estaba! El maldito reloj ni siquiera daba la hora, sólo marcaba el lugar en el que se encontraban los miembros de su familia, ahora compuesta solo por Fleur y él mismo. Un día simplemente comenzó a sonar, la primer noche incluso lo obligó a recorrer toda la casa en busca del origen, hasta que llegó al salón y lo encontró: una nueva manecilla, delgada, pequeña y brillantemente curiosa, señalando el letrero de "en camino". Su mamá había estallado en lágrimas cuando le contó, solo así logró hacer las paces con el bendito reloj.

Comenzaba a marearse, tanta adrenalina y tan poca actividad física lo ponían medio debilucho. Él a diferencia de su esposa ya se había cambiado de ropas. Su chaqueta de invierno esperaba sobre la cama y sus botas de nieve estaban sobre el piso sin ningún orden. Aun y cuando estaba listo para saltar a la acción, seguía con los pies dentro de las cobijas, recargando su amplia espalda sobre la cabecera de la cama y con los ojos cerrados en actitud de _me vale un centauro, hoy no quiero salir de la cama._

-Bill- lo llamó de pronto, y por el tonó que había usado el simplemente se paró como un resorte para estar a su lado. – no estoy segura, pero creo que hay algo apenas visible moviéndose entre el bosque.

Al concentrar su vista entre varios puntos que le señalaba su esposa, logro divisar 3 cosas al mismo tiempo, un reflejo instantáneo color plata, volutas de humo negro y la completa ausencia de cualquier criatura nocturna en un bosque poblado de vida.

-Mortífagos, alerta a la orden y sigue el plan - le ordeno.

Se dieron un rápido beso, Bill terminó de vestirse y antes de salir descendió al vientre de su mujer para darle una tierna caricia. Habían tenido tantas falsas alarmas que ahora que era real cada uno sabía de memoria lo que tenían que hacer.

Él por su parte ya había tomado el pasadizo secreto del cuarto de escobas y estaba corriendo en descenso por un largo pasillo que lo llevaría colina abajo a su granja de dragones. No era que fuera un gran sujeto domador de bestias como Hagrid, o su propio hermano Charlie que lo había instruido en el hobby de niñero de dragón, pero desde que se había convertido en medio hombre lobo los dragones particularmente parecían adoptarlo como una criatura más del mundo mágico, así que le había resultado terapéutico convivir con ellos para calmar su ansia de carne cruda.

Ahora se le permitía tener a su cargo a 3 Gales Verde que no sobrepasaran los 3 años de edad, periodo después del cual el mismo los llevaría a la reserva de Gales. Y por supuesto su favorito, un Hébrido Negro que había conseguido tras hacerse amigo de un miembro del clan MacFusty. Por supuesto solo podía tenerlo hasta que cumpliera el año, pero éste ere el logro más significativo de su carrera, pues no solo era la envidia de su hermano el experto en dragones, sino que le había permitido desentrañar complicadas y antiguas maldiciones que circulaban alrededor de los magos MacFusty ó "domadores de bestias" como muchos libros se empeñaban en llamarlos.

-Ven aquí amigo, ven… - llamó a la oscuridad de una cueva. – Vamos, un paseo nada más. – insistió. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, pues no todos los dragones se sentían cómodos en la nieve y éste particularmente era un hijo de su dragona madre cuando se lo proponía, como ahora que lo ignoraba pese a estar completamente despierto.

El viento sopló arrastrando algunas voces entre cortadas y gritos de dolor, la piel se le erizo y acto reflejo giro al mismo tiempo que desenvainaba su varita, ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia el bosque, cuando el abrazador aliento del dragón le calló en el cuello, volteó de reojo y solo atinó decir. –Cobarde…

* * *

El lugar más seguro de la casa: su closet, sin lugar a dudas. Primero que nada, qué mujer no iba a querer un closet gigante, una pared lo suficientemente ancha para colocar zapatos y un enorme tocador con bonitos espejos, miles de cajones y alhajeros aquí y allá.

Su suegra por ejemplo, había protestado ante el desperdicio de espacio que esto significaba para cuando "llegaran los bebes". Pero fue la astuta Ginny quien cayó en la cuenta que por voluntad nunca seleccionaría un closet así de gigante sin un propósito. "Para qué quieres una antesala de la belleza cuando nunca te peinas, eres mitad veela ¡Por Merlín! ¿Recuerdas el día que compraste tu vestido de novia? saliste con la camisa larga y vieja de Fred con la que habías dormido, solo te pusiste la chaqueta de piel de dragón de George y la revista corazón de bruja te sacó en primera plana como el nuevo grito de la moda" le reclamo con recelo su cuñada.

Después de la mirada sospechosa simplemente tuvo que confesar el verdadero uso que tenía. Era el centro de operaciones de la región de la orden del Fénix de la zona Norte. Especialmente arreglado por Dumbledor como regalo de bodas, "es mi obra maestra" le había dicho, mientras entre jocosas sonrisas se había llevado una gragea a la boca, y es que ese espacio era una mini copia de la sala de los menesteres. No tan amplia ni tan espléndida como la de Hogwarts pero segura y completamente equipada para cualquier imprevisto. Cualquiera que no estuviera invitado solo vería un amplio armario lleno de chucherías insignificantes, pero quien lo estuviera podría aparecerse y solicitar auxilio inmediato.

"Necesito convocar a la orden"- pensó, "necesito convocar a la orden" – se repitió nuevamente, un ligero crack y la puerta le ofreció un picaporte que antes no estaba, lo giró y entro a la habitación ya conocida. Una chimenea de fuego lento ya la estaba esperando, a los pies del fuego la indiscutible maseta vieja de polvos flu a la que prácticamente se abalanzó para hundir la mano.

Respiró profundo mientras tomaba su lugar frente a la chimenea, se llevó la varita a la sien y sacó el pensamiento de su escrutinio nocturno de minutos atrás, arrojó ambos al fuego mientras decía con voz clara "Familia Weasley". El ramalazo de luz verduzco desapareció tras varios segundos. Los refuerzos no tardarían en llegar, así que lo mejor era vestir algo más decente.

La primera en aparecer por supuesto fue su suegra, al regresar a la habitación la encontró contemplando la noche desde el ventanal. En una mano sostenía la varita y en la otra una pesada sartén que había traído consigo tras aparecerse así sin más. Molly no se movió al escuchar su saludo, así que se acercó un poco más y entonces pudo ver lo que la tenía sin habla, la siniestra marca tenebrosa en el aire, clara y letal anunciando el paradero de un cuerpo sin vida.

-¿Dónde está Bill?- preguntó con pánico.

* * *

Había quitado los pies del suelo apenas segundos atrás, ya estaba al menos a 30 metros de altura sobrepasando los grandes robles del bosque cuando la vio, la siniestra calavera que se burlaba de alguien que no alcanzaba a distinguir por el follaje y las ramas de los árboles.

Se quedó estático, el dragón reaccionando a su parálisis se quedó suspendido sin tomar dirección alguna. No había manera de saber en qué parte de la batalla se estaba inmiscuyendo, ¿se habían ido ya? ¿Seguían por el bosque? Y más importante aún, ¿Quién era la víctima?

En seguida la preocupación sobre quien fuera que se opusiera a Lord Voldemort le cayó en el pecho. Rápidamente repasó a todos los miembros de su familia y su ubicación. Sabía que todos estaban a salvo, excepto uno, el pequeño Ron, su tonto hermano menor a quién no veía desde hacía 8 meses y contando.

El rugido y las llamas del dragón lo regresaron a la realidad. Estaba en medio del campo de batalla, y podía escuchar dementores aproximándose a varios cientos de metros desde donde se encontraba, su putrefacta presencia los empezaba a delatar. No había mucho tiempo si quería salir ileso – _¡Expecto Patronum!-_ gritó, seguido de un movimiento rápido y suave. La rapiña del nilo salió de la punta de su varita y emprendió el vuelo para rodear al dragón y seguirle de cerca en su descenso a tierra.

Apenas descendió, del dragón se volvió a elevar nuevamente en medio un poco de caos de ramas y nieve cayendo. El gavilán se posó sobre su hombro mientras el mago escudriñaba cada recodo que no tocaba la luz de su patronus.

"Para haber una marca tenebrosa en el cielo, no hay señales de lucha por ningún lado"- pensó- No hay ramas rotas, arboles cayendo o la tierra con surcos, nada de esas pocas señales que con el paso de la guerra había aprendido a leer.

No estaba lejos del cuerpo, estaba seguro que había descendido a pocos metros bajo la marca. Pero tampoco parecía haber un alma humana cerca.

"¿Qué está pasando…?" soltó, seguido de una palabrota.

Algo entre fantasmagórico y muerto se coló entre los árboles a sus espaldas, los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron por segunda vez en la noche y le puso alerta el oído, el asqueroso sonido que hacían los dementores al aspirar con fuerza la vitalidad de todo lo que les rodeaba estaba regado por todos lados. Muchos iban hacia una misma dirección y pocos ya estaban reunidos a no muchos metros de donde se encontraba.

Se armó de bruta valentía y los siguió, algo estaba luchando por su vida cerca de ahí y él tenía que comprobar que ningún hermano, amiga o amigo suyo lo había dejado para siempre.

-¡Por aquí pequeños!- una voz chillona y cargada de locura hasta la última nota corto el silencio. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Se obligó a dialogar internamente consigo para calmarse, "Claro que no. No he hecho el menor ruido" se contestaba, a este punto el corazón le martillaba a una velocidad que le aturdía hasta su propia percepción del exterior, ahora estaba muy claro quien había convocado a tantos putrefactos dementores.

A penas unos segundos después volvió a escuchar _\- Lo siento, pero es solo el postre…–_ y antes de que pudiera reaccionar o pensar siquiera, horrorosas y dementes carcajadas se elevaron entre humo negro. Casi al mismo tiempo, un bebé empezó a llorar.


	3. Malfoys

Querid lector s, mis disculpas por la tardanza en publicar. Éste ha sido un largo mes de mucho trabajo y poca imaginación para lograr lo que quería con este capitulo, finalmente aquí está y me ha gustado mucho el resultado. Espero que a ustedes también.

Saludos

Capítulo 2

El ruido de repentinas pisadas y maldiciones colisionando en los gruesos troncos, la hizo ponerse alerta, mirar alrededor y de tres o cuatro pisadas refugiarse en el primer escondite que encontró. Segundos después de haberse metido a la pequeña cueva, en la que apenas y cabía su larga figura, se percató de que en realidad había entrado a una trampa mortal de nieve y frágil hielo.

Escuchó el crujir sobre su cabeza y una grieta corrió ante sus ojos resquebrajando partes de lo más débil de su escondite. Aguzó el oído, tres voces mandaban volando maldiciones de desarme a diestra y siniestra. Pero no estaba claro de quién se defendían.

\- ¿Qué pasa mortífago? ¿muy cansado para pelear? ¿o es que prefieres no arriesgar el pellejo…? Chillo una voz de pitillo.

Ese niño está en plena pubertad mudando de voz- pensó- y hasta en su mente, el comentario le sonó más triste que sarcástico, como todas las veces que pensaba en los desertores.

Si hubo alguna respuesta por parte del desalmado motífago, Hermione no alcanzó a escucharla, pero al menos ahora estaba claro de qué lado se pondría. No era que tuviera muchas ganas de inmiscuirse en donde no la juntaban, pero su lado Gryffindor salía a relucir en momentos como este. Sobre todo si se trataba de esos chicos magos que ella consideraba casi en la misma condición que elfos domésticos, solo que más agresivos y sin poder dominar su magia. Seguramente más que desertores de Hogwarts ni siquiera había querido asistir, pues ahora que salía poco a poco de su improvisado refugio, era claro que ni siquiera hacían correctamente un simple expelliarmus.

-Suspiró, - No era tan grave el asunto. El mortío ni siquiera hacia la gran cosa por dañar a los chicos, quizá solo estaba jugando con ellos. Por esos días era tan común encontrarse a niños de 11 y 13 años en cualquier bosque, algunos bien organizados y en compañía de uno que otro mago. Admiraba su valentía y ganas de seguir educando su magia, pero le entristecía saber que nunca llegarían a dominarla sin una varita. Razón por la que en ocasiones eran perseguidos como ratas por los aprendices de mortífagos. Otros simplemente eran un montón de niños erráticos incapaces de contener su magia. Se volvían irritables, mandones y en su mayoría dementes. Ella había tenido la suerte de no toparselos, pero en una ocasión un grupo de cinco que no logró clasificar casi logran quitarle la varita.

A lo lejos, no más de 20 metros de donde se encontraba, los chicos seguían peleando con todo lo que podían. Uno había abandonado la varita y se dedicaba a aventarle piedras, ramas y nieve al mortífago, el más cercano a la figura oscura era un chico cuya varita solo expedía las singulares chispas rojas. Un tercero estaba parado en mitad del lago congelado, esperando. De toda la bizarra imagen que tenía en frente, lo más extraño no era el chico aventando bolas de nieve, sino la falta de interés del mortío por los chicos. De hecho ahora que se fijaba mejor, éste no era la clase de carroñero que vagaba por los bosques consiguiendo mercenarios y carne de cañón para el señor oscuro. Este carecía del tipo de energía y pelea física que se había tenido que desarrollar para enfrentar a una bola de magos sin varita. Además de eso, llevaba las singulares florituras platas en las mangas y el cuello en la túnica, típicas de los "magos" de confianza.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres tú?- grito el chico sin varita del lago.

Hermione se alteró, y dio el brinco más largo que le permitieron sus piernas para salir del delgado hielo de donde se encontraba parada, afortunadamente sintió la firmeza de la tierra y se puso de pie mostrando sus manos enguantadas en el aire.

-¡Calma! Yo puedo ayudarles con ese mortío.

-Lo tenemos todo controlado, mejor déjanos a nosotros cuidarte preciosa- exclamó el niño con voz de pitillo.

Hermione bufó, no solo este mocoso estúpido le estaba claramente coqueteando sino que la inspeccionaba lujuriosamente de pies a cabeza. "Las desventajas de la falta de educación", pensó para sí.

En un parpadeo el pobre niño ya había recibido un Incarcerus, un Moco Murciélago, y colgaba suspendido en el aire de una pierna. El chillido que se escuchó en protesta le recordó a los ngomos del antiguo jardín de la señora Weasley al ser presas de las travesuras de los gemelos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Camino a paso lento y evitando hacer ruido hasta donde estaban los dos chicos restantes, el mortífago por supuesto había detectado su presencia, los niños ni habían notado el estado de su tercer compañero. Quizá el chico oscuro era un nuevo recluta hijo de mortífagos influyentes, pues cualquier otro habría matado a esos dos brutos y la habría perseguido al notar su varita en la mano. -Nuevo recluta o no -pensó- es difícil que alguien me reconozca con todas las precauciones que he tenido que tomar para modificar mi apariencia.

La cabellera lacia de un rubio casi dorado le cubría los hombros y bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda. La esbelta figura calzaba pantalón muggle y botines gruesos de color negro. El abrigo era verde y ajustado, una mezcla entre chaqueta y túnica que la señora Weasley había ayudado a confeccionar y ella misma había dado los toques finales con encantamientos de expansión indetectable en las bolsas para evitar llamar la atención durante sus viajes.

Los niños, que hacían movimientos de victoria al acorralar al mortífago se detuvieron al escucharla acercarse.

-¡Jonh! – dijo el muchacho de mayor edad que aparentaba ser el líder- Encárgate de la fea, no quiero sorpresas….

Hermione resopló y se llevó una mano a la cintura, puso la cara más aburrida y dio unos cuantos movimientos sin perder de vista al mortío.

-No discutiré sus modales porque es obvio que no pisaron nunca una escuela de brujos decentes. Pero si ya tienen varitas deberían preocuparse por conseguir un libro de hechizos, ¿no les parece?

Antes de haber terminado su pregunta los chicos habían quedado petrificados y colgados de un pie. A lo lejos el chico bañado en mocos seguía chillando por la suerte de sus compañeros. Otro movimiento de la varita de Hermione y los petrificados salieron levitando de su especio "de batalla".

-¿Lo mandona nunca se te quitará, o si sangre sucia?

La voz era irreconocible, pero la forma de arrastrar las palabras y la entonación al llamarla con ese particular insulto se había quedado tan grabada en su memoria tras muchos encontronazos en el colegio, que había sido imposible no reaccionar con la mirada de "jódete" que siempre usaba cuando no estaban Ron o Harry para protegerla. Esa simple comunicación mandaba al infierno todas sus precauciones.

-Malfoy. – Trago en seco. No era un novato después de todo, era un mortífago de élite. ¿A dónde se había terminado metiendo? Su cuerpo se tensó y aferro su varita con fuerza.

El mago soltó un ligero bufido seguido de una risa apenas audible por la máscara y se dejó caer recargado sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol. La ligereza con la que se estaba tomando su presencia la hizo girar precariamente para tomar una rápida mirada a su alrededor.

-No hay nadie más, sólo yo- Le dijo, al adivinar su rápido movimiento y sin más, se quitó la máscara.

Hermione dejó salir un ligero "oh" cuando Draco se descubrió. Su piel blanca estaba cubierta casi en su totalidad por sangre seca, solo un hilillo rojo seguía fresco y descendía de algún punto de su cabeza y hasta su ojo, que además presentaba un derrame, pues el gris plomo que ella conocía no tenía nada que ver con el color sangre dentro y fuera de su iris. Era difícil no tener compasión por él cuándo se encontraba en ese estado. Incluso su túnica negra estaba manchada de polvo blanco, por partes estaba rota y el costado de su abdomen se oscurecía anormalmente con lo que pudiera ser una herida grave que el tapaba con sus manos.

-Sangre sucia, es de mala educación ver de ésa forma a la gente. ¿No te enseñaron modales tus asquerosos padres muggles?.

El insulto la hizo recobrar la cordura, -"Compasión por este idiota… sí claro" y como si de un muñeco se tratase lo elevó y estampó contra el árbol del tronco más grueso con el que vista se encontró.

Draco comenzaba a entender que los hechizos inaudibles eran una especialidad para la chica, la había visto realizar unos cuantos a los mocosos desertores, pero eran juegos de novatos. Éste por otro lado era más complejo, "elevas y azotas" él mismo había instruido a aprendices de mortífagos, pero nunca lo había visto ejecutado con tal rapidez y perfección, dos hechizos que parecen uno solo.

Al desplomarse por tercera vez contra el suelo, dos mitades de una varita cayeron de su túnica y rodaron a pocos centímetros de los pies de la chica, que se agachó para recogerlas. No había remedio, era irremediablemente leña para fogata. Las metió a su chaqueta.

-Pensaba que los mortíos de élite no salen a cazar niñatos.

-Pensaba que la sangre sucia más buscada del mundo mágico estaba en compañía de sus perros guardianes.

-¿Piensas? Eso es una sorpresa Malfoy…

El mago tras reunir un poco de fuerzas se incorporó lentamente. Su mejor opción era dejar la espalda pegada al árbol que estaba seguro no se movía, lo demás empezaba a perder enfoque y girar de una forma espantosa. Luchaba por mantenerse despierto y terminar lo que quería lograr.

-Que te digo, ratón de biblioteca. – Respondió al fin- la última redada al pueblo de Cobe no salió como esperaba- y sonrió en aparente tranquilidad cerrando los ojos con pestañeos largos.

Usualmente Hermione no se rebajaría a tales métodos de interrogación, pero la tranquilidad con la que hablaba le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. No era posible que un mortío de su clase y condición estuviera ahí medio muerto sin dar el pitazo de un gran descubrimiento. Esto tendría que acabar rápido e investigar quién demonios vivía en Cobe como para tener intenciones de hacer alguna redada. Se acercó sonriendo de la forma más dulce que pudo, esperó hasta que abriera los ojos y le susurró, ¿te cuento un secreto?

Antes de que Draco pudiera contestar, la tierra al pie del árbol comenzó a moverse, las raíces salían y se le enroscaron en las piernas, los brazos, le sujetaron por los hombros intentando asfixiarle. -Duerme al abrigo de los árboles más delgados, los de tronco grueso esperaran que duermas para matarte. – Le soltó. Por aquí cualquier mago errante sabe identificar su apariencia, excepto tu claro, que no eres de por aquí. -

La palidez del rostro de Draco nunca alcanzó ese blanco tan muerto. Intentó forcejear con las ramas y raíces pero solo logró rasgarse las túnicas y hacerse cortes en las manos. Se rindió, ahora que no necesitaba sostenerse por sí mismo suspiró profundamente y llevó la cabeza contra el tronco, dando mayor espacio entre su garganta y la rama que lo asfixiaba.

-¿Por qué Cobe, Malfoy? ¿Qué hay allá que sea de tu interés?

Sin abrir los ojos, el chico le respondió. - ¿Es que no te llegan las noticias, sangre sucia?, destruimos el pueblo entero buscando a una de las comadrejas. No dudo que el resto de su asquerosa estirpe salga corriendo en su ayuda, incluyendo el hijo adoptado: cara rajada Potter. La siguiente redada será aún mejor. ¿Tú qué opinas, es un buen plan? Se me ocurrió a mí. –Le dijo sonriendo de lado aún con los ojos cerrados. De repente el calor humano que sintió sobre el rostro le obligo a abrir los ojos, la chica nunca había estado voluntariamente tan cerca de él como ahora. A tan solo centímetros de distancia, milímetros si se contaba el espacio entre narices. Tragó grueso ¿Qué le había hecho la guerra a esa chica que él recordaba tan dulce? porque de pronto, casi podría jurar que sentía miedo.

-Pienso que debió haber sido todo un espectáculo cuando te enterraban esta daga. –Contestó en tono casual, como quien comenta el clima con un café por la mañana. Al tomar la empuñadura negra que apenas y sobresalía de su costado, un gesto de inmenso dolor le descompuso el blondo semblante, nuevas gotas de sudor aparecieron por su frente y solo bastó un ligero empujón más adentro de su cuerpo, para hacerlo temblar– Es una pena que no vayas a estar para ver cómo tu plan se arruina…

Se separó de él y observó su obra, no estaba lo suficientemente mal para morir ahí, pero tampoco lo estaba dejando exactamente ileso. Era momento de desaparecer antes de que los refuerzos, que seguro había pedido, llegaran.

Había que darle crédito, - pensó la bruja antes de darse la vuelta y seguir su camino- apenas un par de lamentos y gestos de dolor, pero ningún lloriqueo. –

Segundos después de escuchar el sonido de la desaparición, le contestó en voz alta. – Era todo lo que quería escucharte decir, Granger.

* * *

Las palabras de Malfoy la habían dejado más que alterada. Había revisado su moneda desde entonces, no había ningún mensaje en ambas caras, ni de Harry, ni de Ron. Aunque quizá ellos tampoco se hubieran enterado.

Ahora que se había aparecido en su refugio fue directo a su casa de campaña y escribió en un pergamino, ¿Quién vive en Cobe? Acto seguido las letras aparecieron en su moneda y se desvanecieron lentamente. Espero unos segundos, luego minutos y al final se desesperó, hecho la moneda a la bolsa trasera de sus vaqueros y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, quizá ellos estaba ocupados en algo realmente importante y no tenían el tiempo de ver su mensaje y contestar.

El idiota de Malfoy había dado en el clavo al pronosticar que muchos magos importantes para la Orden irían corriendo en auxilio de los Weasley. Ella misma no podía dejar de lado su angustia, ¡tenía que ir a Cobe e investigarlo por sí misma! No soportaba la idea de que algún miembro de la que también consideraba su familia, hubiera muerto.

Justo cuando no le quedaba más que apagar el fuego, la moneda en el bolso de su vaquero comenzó a sentirse caliente. Un solo nombre había aparecido en el lado que correspondía a Ron: _Bill._

Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas. No sabía dónde exactamente quedaba Cobe pero cualquier miembro de la Orden podría ayudarla si se acercaba lo suficiente. Acto seguido, desapareció.

Cuatro de los cinco miembros de la Orden que habían sido convocados ya estaban en la casa junto a Bill y Fleur. Solo esperaban _a la mujer_ para comenzar la reunión. Cada uno a su manera sentía cierta sensación de que la historia se repetía, de que tanta guerra solo les estaba llevando a un nuevo inicio de terror.

* * *

-¿Alguna noticia de lo que pasó? – Preguntó Lupín, sin apartar su vista del fuego.

-Nadie es tan cercano a la familia como para saberlo con certeza – Le respondió McGonagall.

-Es tan…- alcanzó a murmurar Molly, antes de romper en sollozos entre los brazos de su esposo- tan pequeño, lo sé…- Concluyó el Sr. Weasley mientras consolaba a su esposa, -¿Están seguros que está bien?

-Tan bien como podría estarlo considerando la situación- Le respondió Bill.

-Estaba hambriento y un poco débil, pero está bien. –Les calmó Fleur.- Iré a esperar a _la mujer,_ seguro que querrá verlo primero antes de venir para acá.

-Prepararé té, lo necesitara para escuchar la historia completa- se ofreció Molly- mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Mejor prepáralo para nosotros Molly, sospecho que ella nos sorprenderá con su parte de la historia. – sugirió Lupin.

-Tienes razón, será un triste y largo día para todos. – respondió, tras salir del cuarto de menesteres.

Hubo silencio por los siguientes minutos, uno pastoso y lleno de angustia que nadie se atrevió a romper con teorías rebuscadas y absurdas.

-Alguien está caminando por el empedrado del jardín trasero. – Anunció Bill - No sé quién es, no identifico su andar.

-Bajemos a recibir a quien sea que nos visite y seamos cautelosos con la información que manejemos. – Les propuso el hombre lobo- Nadie puede saber que ése niño está aquí con nosotros.

La luz clara del inicio del día se colaba ya por las ventanas de la cocina, la ligera pendiente que todo mago debía cruzar si quería llegar caminando a la casa de Bill y Fleur mostraba un sombrero y rostro aristocrático, poco a poco sus túnicas y finalmente las elegantes zapatillas que arrastraban sus pies, revelaron a la mujer que estaban esperando. Los sorprendidos magos no daban crédito a lo sus ojos veían.

Era la primera vez que su presencia no imponía respeto. Su bien cuidado peinado era todo menos lo que ella había mostrado en otras reuniones. Su abrigo negro tenía manchas de polvo blancuzco y los girones de un vestido perlado se asomaban cada vez que daba un paso. Su rostro era una máscara de tristeza y llanto, en sus ojos no parecía siquiera haber signos de vida y aun así seguía caminando.

Remus había quedado en shock, la había intentado convocar al menos 10 veces en la última hora sin resultado alguno, y ahora que la veía caminando hacia él no sabía que decir. El señor Weasley tan amable como siempre había salido a su encuentro y la había alcanzado a sostener antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Pero qué demonios ha ocurrido con los Malfoys hoy? – Preguntó de pronto Bill contemplando la imagen de Narcisa en los brazos de su padre.

-Llevémosla adentro, no es momento de preguntas, alguien podría vernos. Bill cargó a la mujer y rápidamente la llevó a la segunda planta, en donde se fue topando con los miembros de la orden que estupefactos les siguieron con la vista hasta el cuarto de invitados.

-¡Molly! – grito Fleur, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras amarrando su rubio cabello en una coleta - ¡Necesito ayuda!

La matriarca, que había contemplado la llegada de Narcisa desde la cocina, se apresuró a pasar junto a las estatus que eran los miembros de la orden, seguida de ollas con agua y botellas de ungüentos levitando a su alrededor.

-Minerva, deberías traer a Madam Pomfrey, no sabemos qué tan mal pueda estar- le sugirió, antes de internarse en el cuarto junto a su nuera. La directora asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de los menesteres, desde donde podría desaparecerse sin problema.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Hermione por fin dio con el lindero del bosque de Cobe, las instrucciones de Ron habían sido imprecisas pero útiles, ahí estaba la granja de dragones de Bill y más al fondo la puerta del pasadizo secreto que Ron le había indicado debía tomar. Gracias al cielo esta cedió cuando tomo el picaporte y varias antorchas se encendieron a lo largo del pasillo. Emprendió la carrera, ahora angustiada porque pudiera haber caído en una trampa del estúpido hurón, pues todo se encontraba tan tranquilo que era difícil pensar que algo estuviera pasando.

Preocupada ahora por haber conducido a sus amigos a una emboscada, Hermione revisó nuevamente su moneda. El último mensaje de Ron seguía ahí, _"voy para allá"_ , Harry ni siquiera había pedido explicaciones solo había escrito: "en camino".

La luz comenzaba a hacerse más tenue y el piso comenzaba a cambiar. De pronto había llegado a un armario de escobas no muy ordenado. Tomó el picaporte y este volvió a girar sin necesidad de fuerza extra, esperaba que Bill y Fleur hubieran activado hechizos de reconocimiento porque de otra forma era alarmante la carencia de seguridad.

Al salir, la luz del día la cegó por un momento, pero distinguió con toda claridad la puerta trasera, los ventanales estilo francés y el amplio jardín cubierto de pasto y flores. La casa no parecía para nada haber sido atacada. Al dar un vistazo a su alrededor, el pueblo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Por extremar precauciones, entro con varita en mano lista para cualquier imprevisto.

No había nadie en la cocina, tampoco en el pasillo, ni en el salón de visitas. Pero escuchaba, saliendo de algún diminuto cuerpo, el llanto de un bebé. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado fuera de la vida pública como para no saber cuándo uno de sus amigos se convertía en padre?, siguió el llanto a la segunda planta, caminó lentamente sintiéndose perdida en esa tan ordenada casa. Las puertas a su derecha están cerradas, ni siquiera intentó abrirlas porque el sonido del bebé no venía de ahí. Las pasó de largo y siguió hasta el final del pasillo, hasta la única puerta que se veía abierta.

La sorpresa le llegó por partes, ahí en medio de una habitación que claramente era para bebes a medio construir, estaba una cuna con doseles blancos. En ella había un bebé pequeñito pataleando y llorando con todo lo que le daban sus pulmones. Se guardó la varita y se acercó a la cuna, tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para calmarlo. Después de todo nunca había leído un libro de bebés, por lo que solo atinó a decirle un tierno – Hola- y de a poco comenzó a mecer su cuna con movimientos cortos y suaves. En algún punto, el pequeño comenzó a calmarse, y tras un largo bostezo abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa tocó límites insospechados cuando los que la veían, eran los grises plomo de Draco Malfoy.


	4. Un poco de explicaciones

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA MUGGLE!** Ya sabes porque me he tardado horrores en actualizar, pero de todos modos pase todo el día arreglando este cap para poder publicarlo. No te pongas muy ebria y te mando un enorme abrazo.

A mis primeras lectoras, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nunca había escrito nada y se siente muy bonito que alguien guste de lo que haces. De verdad que no esperaba tener más que una sola lectora, así que una más o dos o tres me entusiasma muchísimo.

 **Un poco de explicaciones.**

-¿Puedes explicarnos otra vez?, creo que mi cerebro se niega a procesar esa parte de la historia - Exclamó Ron, con voz a penas firme tras el relato de su mejor amigo.

-No es tan complicado de entender Ron, me salvó esa mujer, fin de la historia.

\- ¡Pero qué mujer…! ¡Por Merlín Harry!– soltó el pelirrojo, mientras abría mucho los ojos, se agarraba el nido que era su cabello y se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano. - ¿no dirás nada Hermione?

-Sí. Con esa pinta pareces Hagrid. Incluso hueles como él, deberías irte a duchar.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar el whisky de fuego que tenía en la boca, una repentina oleada de nostalgia casi le robaba una carcajada.

-No he tenido tiempo de bañarme,- confesó avergonzado- mi última exploración no me permitía tal lujo…

Hermione lo ignoró- Para ser franca Harry, yo también considero que ese único acto de buena fe no es suficiente para ofrecerle un lugar en la Orden. Narcisa no es un mortífago, pero dos de sus seres queridos sí lo son, hacía el lado que vallan ellos…

-¿Me dirás que Snape, siendo mortífago, no tuvo actos de buena fe para considerarse la clave de la supervivencia de la Orden?... – La amenazó un poco con la mirada- Y ni siquiera tenía familia… – terminó con un poco de amargura.

\- Es diferente Harry, él amaba a tu madre y se podría decir que tenía un objetivo contigo. - El solo comentario de involucrar a Harry en la misma frase que Snape hacía que se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero tenía que dejar su punto de vista claro y objetivo. Así que se retorció los dedos que de pronto estaban fríos y temblorosos, pero no apartó la mirada de su amigo y continuó- Narcisa ama a su familia. Solo te pido que lo recuerdes.

-Todos estamos aquí porque necesitamos defender a alguien, porque amamos a alguien. ¿No es eso es lo que nos mantiene leales y unidos? – Entiendo tu preocupación Hermione, pero te pido que esta vez confíes en mí, - concluyó tomando de un solo sorbo el Whisky de Fuego.

\- Inteligente punto de vista señorita Granger, como siempre dando en el grano. Señor Potter, me siento conmovida – La voz soprano de Narcisa cruzó melodiosamente el salón pero no causó reacción alguna.

El pelirrojo y la castaña intercambiaron miradas cautelosas. Harry le dirigió a la recién llegada, un simple y ligero meneo de cabeza como saludo.

Narcisa entrecerró lo ojos y se sentó en el diván junto a Hermione, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y estiraba las arrugas de su camisón comentó en el tono más casual que pudo. – No parecen sorprendidos con mi presencia.

-Es de mala educación espiar tras la puerta, - Le respondió Ron- ¿Harry, me sirves otro trago?

-La escuchamos llegar hace poco más de 10 minutos, - continuó la castaña, mientras le señalaba su oído izquierdo con la varita - Ron, si te pones ebrio, despertaras en la granja junto a los dragones. ¿Está claro?

-Tus miradas ya no me asustan Hermione, – Rebatió el pelirrojo, mientras se llevaba el trago a los labios- y esto (le mostró el ancho vaso con el líquido ambarino meneándose peligrosamente sobre los bordes) no es nada, deberías ver cómo tomé junto a los rusos. Esto podría ser café para ellos- y trago ignorando la mortal mirada de la chica.

Sin dejarse amedrentar le siguió insistiendo -¡Pero tú no eres ruso pedazo de idiota! Aún me debes un vestido de aquella noche de navidad, siento que jamás se le irá el olor a vómito

-Valla, valla Srita Granger, ¿usted diciendo malas palabras? - Le recriminó Narcisa con una ceja levemente alzada y una mirada de desaprobación.

-Las aprendí para defenderme de su hijo, era un patán en el colegio. – zanjó naturalmente y tomó una revista de la mesita de noche.

La indignación se mezcló con la ironía, y en una breve sonrisa la señora Malfoy omitió la última parte de la conversación. - Me sorprende como ustedes tres pueden mezclar pláticas tan importantes con asuntos tan personales- Su voz era claramente la de una madre que corrige a los barbajanes de sus vástagos.

-Es porque si sólo hablamos de toda la mierda que consume el mundo mágico, nuestro entusiasmo llevaría las de perder. – Le respondió el fornido pelirrojo, quien haciendo alarde de su recién habilidad de bebedor se tomó el resto del trago y carraspeo.

\- ¿Una enseñanza de sus padres, joven Weasley? –

\- Más bien de los tarados de Fred y George. A veces es imposible no darles la razón. ¿Harry me sirves más?

-Ya no hay. – Anunció, mostrando la botella completamente vacía, - y no te enojes- le advirtió a la castaña con un dedo acusador tras verla dirigirle su mirada más asesina, los dos pegamos una larga carrera para venir aquí. Yo estaba en Alaska… ni te digo que toman ahí.

Hermione bufó- Los dos parecen un par de muggles- ¿Qué no llevaban varitas?

-Mione, te juro que hasta los hechizos parecían congelarse… - gimoteo Ron, - las pelotas se me estaban haciendo…

-Estoy segura que la Señorita Granger y yo hemos entendido que hacía mucho frío, joven Weasley- Le reprendió inesperadamente Narcisa. - ¿Cómo puede ser tan fina bruja teniendo amigos como estos? – Le preguntó en voz muy baja a Hermione.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamaron al unísono ambos chicos, señalándose los oídos con sus respectivas varitas. "Encantamiento Suffliato" – Escuchamos hasta la respiración de los otros colados tras la puerta.- puntualizó Ron.

-Pueden pasar. -Anunció distraídamente la castaña mientras retomaba la lectura de su revista "Primeros pasos".

\- Y yo como idiota parado aquí… - se anunció Bill.

-Idiota siempre has sido hermano mío -aclaró Ron. - quien en seguida se ganó un puntapié en la espinilla mientras Bill le pasaba de largo.

\- Lamentamos mucho el haberlos escuchado. – exclamó Lupín- Cuando Bill nos anunció que estaban en la casa vinimos a saludarlos de inmediato, pero para cuando llegamos… pues ya estaban discutiendo asuntos privados, simplemente no supimos que hacer- Se disculpó el azorado hombre lobo.

Hermione al instante se sonrojó, sorbió un poco de té y se escondió ligeramente sobre los rulos que le caían al rostro. Harry tomo nota mental y continuó - ¿Alguien quiere ponernos al día? Solo paré cinco minutos de camino aquí y los rumores volaban sobre la muerte de los Malfoys. Claro está que es una mentira… o eso parece– Acto seguido su mirada se dirigió a la aristocrática mujer, quien de pronto parecía como si hubiera envejecido 10 años.

Con cada minuto del reloj el silencio se largaba, pasando de inusual a incómodo y de incómodo a pesado. Hermione dobló la esquina de la página que leía y cerro con cautela su revista, estaba lista para escuchar. Ron tampoco dijo nada, veía a su hermano y a su antiguo profesor intercambiar miradas y luego voltear hacia cualquier otro punto.

-El Profeta dice que todos están muertos. – Comenzó Ron, sacando un apachurrado periódico de su gabardina y aventándolo sobre la mesita de centro. – Quizá podríamos comenzar por aclarar algunas mentiras…

Hermione lo miró avergonzada por su rudeza. Él le devolvió una mirada de "no tengo tiempo" y la ignoró por tercera o cuarta vez desde su llegada. Nuevamente nadie habló, Harry esperó pacientemente sin perder detalle de los movimientos de la única mujer que podía explicarle. Antes que nada tenía que resaltar que nunca la había visto en ropas de cama, aunque su cabello color plata estaba trenzado magistralmente su actitud no sentaba para nada con el glamour que la caracterizada. La figura encorvada, las manos temblorosas y los ojos cristalinos no iban con ella. Estaba por escuchar algo revelador.

-No están del todo equivocados, comenzó a explicar con una voz sepulcralmente serena- Si murió un Malfoy anoche, la mamá de Scorpius: Astoria.

La nívea y casi huesuda mano de Narcisa se estiró hasta el pedazo de periódico que había aventado Ron a la mesita- la mano no dejaba de temblarle y por supuesto todos la observaban. - Apenas alisó la página en su regazo, una foto de la mansión Malfoy derrumbándose bajo el peso del fuego maldito la recibió. Volvió a arrugar el periódico con fuerza y lo tiró de regreso a la mesita. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su control y la obligaron a agachar la mirada.

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada, todos respetaron su dolor y continuaron esperando pacientemente.

Harry, quien estaba seriamente preocupado por lo que acababa de contemplar, se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo escarlata del interior de su chaqueta y se acercó para ofrecérselo. Narcisa no parecía notar su intención así que el hombre se arrodillo frente a ella para que le viera. Al notarlo, la mujer agradecida le sonrió, pero lejos de tomar el pañuelo le robó el trago que aún sostenía en la mano contraria y se lo tomo de golpe, le regresó el vaso a un aturdido Harry y propiamente aceptó el pañuelo, se limpió los labios y luego el rastro de las lágrimas. Nadie excepto Harry la observaba, todos seguían dispuestos a respetar su espacio.

-Gracias querido. – le susurro, en un tono más repuesto, por lo que el chico volvió a su lugar junto a la chimenea – La verdad es que poco después de la batalla en Hogwarts, los Malfoy pusimos nuestra lealtad en duda al escabullirnos en el último minuto, igual que muchos otros.

Nosotros teníamos la esperanza de que todo terminara en ese momento pues era muy claro incluso para los más tontos que el Lord estaba en una gran desventaja. Supongo que, la revelación de los Horrocruxes destruidos fue tan fuerte para nosotros como para él mismo. Para nosotros porque nos enteramos de su existencia y para él porque por primera vez se sintió vulnerable ante ustedes– Señalo al trio dorado- Desmoralizado y siendo abandonado por sus seguidores su confianza mermó, convenciendo a uno de sus más leales súbditos logro escapar con poción multijugos. Aún no sabemos en qué punto se intercambiaron, pero es seguro que se fue de ahí sumamente humillado y con el último trozo de alma que le quedaba viviendo aún.

\- Todos nos preguntamos qué lo había hecho desaparecer cuando finalmente estaba en el tan esperado momento del duelo con el elegido…- interrumpió el señor Weasley, más para sí que para los demás.

-Quizá en parte fue mi culpa, - confeso Harry- mientras peleábamos le di a entender que no era exactamente él, el poseedor de la varita de sauco, después de eso sentí que no me atacaba con la misma fuerza. Creo que de alguna forma, intuyó que no era el momento en el que saldría vencedor.

-¿¡Pero qué torposoplo te tragaste tu?! – Le recriminó Bill, quien no estaba al corriente de la importancia de las reliquias en la batalla de Hogwarts y cuyas palabras salieron tan naturales como si las hubiera dicho la mismísima Luna.

\- No me pareció que Voldemort tuviera ganas de seguir postergando lo inevitable, claramente quería matarme y en algún punto pensó que lo lograría, por eso pensé que desmoralizarlo con un poco de palabrería estaría bien.

-Muy Slytherin señor Potter. – Le alagó Narcisa tras un breve sorbo de té. – Pero lo que en verdad le hizo huir fue su incapacidad de seguir mutilando su alma. Era una teoría que Snape y Draco venían manejando en los últimos minutos. -Las miradas de toda la audiencia, regresaron a la mujer.

-¿Malfoy lo sabía?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto, su habilidad para los objetos tenebrosos le fue muy útil a Snape y a Albus.

-Estoy confundido. ¿De qué bando son ustedes? – Interrumpió Ron.

\- Mortífago, por supuesto. – Contestó al instante Narcisa.

La expresión de muchos en la sala era tan confusa como la de Ron. Así que con pesar el profesor Lupin dejó su cómodo asiento en las sombras para acercarse al fuego y explicar. – Albus solía decir que las ideas más sorprendentes de Severus no sentaban con su personalidad. – Al principio pensé que era un alago, pero ahora pienso que se refería al joven Malfoy. ¿No es así?

-Fue Draco quien averiguó lo que era el diario.- En un descuido compartió esa información en una de sus clases privadas con Severus, quien terminó sugiriéndoselo a Albus. – A partir de ahí el director le ofrecía discreta protección a mi hijo, por eso lo convirtió en el segundo a cargo de pociones, en prefecto y cuando no le quedó más remedio, en mortífago.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? Exclamó Bill.

\- Significa- comenzó Narcisa- que no había peligro de declarar lealtad al Lord si discretamente anunciábamos lealtad hacia Dumbledore con otras formas.

-¿Lo sabías Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

-No, comencé a adivinarlo desde el día en que Narcisa mintió para salvarme en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Cómo? - se apresuró a añadir Ron

-Su única pregunta fue "¿Draco está vivo?", te da mucho en que pensar por las noches.

-Tan pronto las cosas comenzaron a estabilizarse en el mundo mágico Harry y yo comenzamos a reunirnos e intercambiar información, nunca estuvo Draco o Lucius presente pero estaban al corriente de la situación. – Continuó Narcisa. - Nunca nos percatamos de que los mortífagos estaban siendo "purificados" si tenían utilidad se les perdonaba tácitamente. Sino, jamás los volvías a ver.

\- Nunca nos enteramos de tal cosa. – Se alarmó el señor Weasley. – El Ministerio se esforzaba por atrapar a todos los mortífagos que podía pero ciertamente nunca obtuvo grandes resultados. Los Crabbe fue su más notorio arresto.

\- No es de esperarse, la gente está pendiente de la desaparición de gente buena, reconocida con un negocio digno en el Callejón Diagon y anunciada en el Profeta, no están al pendiente de mortífagos.

-Sinceramente pensamos que los frutos eran pocos debido a disputas internas sobre el liderazgo. Después de la muerte de Severus fue muy obvio que habían perdido organización.- Continuó el Señor Weasley.

\- Pero Snape nunca fue su segundo al mando. – Se apresuró a corregir Narcisa- Ese lugar pertenece a Bella. Incluso ahora que la debilidad de Voldemort es un hecho constatado. Aunque nadie sepa en dónde se ocultan, todos estamos seguros que ella está con él.

\- ¡Puaj!- señaló Ron- ¡Asqueroso! Mi mente estaba bien pensando en Snape como segundo al mando.

\- Snape era un estratega, joven Weasley. El segundo al mando solo puede ser alguien que tenga toda la confianza del Lord, por eso es que ése puesto pertenece únicamente a la zorra de Bella. – Esta vez fue Hermione quien sorprendida levantó la ceja y la miró- Es dudosa la mujer que se la pasa encerrada con un medio muerto que nunca sale al sol querida. - Le respondió entre gestos de absoluto desdén y asco.

Con el transcurrir de los meses, dejamos de tener noticias y órdenes. Se comenzó a rumorar que Bella también había sido asesinada y tras pasar mucho más tiempo sin contacto alguno las verdaderas intenciones de muchos mortífagos comenzaron a salir.

Por supuesto, estábamos deseosos de evitar Azcaban, así que Draco como el representante legal decidió donar el 100% de la fortuna Malfoy a la reconstrucción del Colegio Hogwarts, no pensé que lograría nada, pero pronto las familias de sus amigos tomaron su ejemplo y la reconstrucción del mundo mágico se aceleró por la impresionante cantidad de dinero que se destinaba a causas de guerra, después de algunos meses la recuperación era asombrosa, y por supuesto, con algunas condiciones logramos evitar ir a Azkaban.

-Me pareció una idea brillante de Draco, tan arrogante como sólo él puede ser, pero muy brillante. – Añadió Hermione.

-Coincido en que fue un gran respiro Narcisa, - apoyó Harry con naturalidad- yo también me casé impulsado por esa falsa seguridad. -Se apresuró a añadir el pelinegro para salvar a su pelirrojo amigo que de pronto se había puesto a ver el techo de la habitación completamente enfurruñado.

\- Y no fuiste el único – Continuó Narcisa- Antes de que Lucius o yo nos diéramos cuenta, Draco ya había abierto nuestra bóveda y le había puesto el anillo que solo le corresponde a la madre del futuro heredero Malfoy a la pequeña de los Greengrass. ¡Ni en sueños iba yo a considerarla la candidata perfecta! ¡Merlín, ni siquiera estaba en nuestro círculo de amistades! - Estalló en tonos superiores a su volumen de voz. Respiró pesadamente un par de veces y tras calmarse añadió- Al menos sirvió para apaciguar los humos de nuestro cerrado círculo de amistades. La boda del año…

-Con todo respeto para usted, Sra. Malfoy, la boda del año fue la mía, – Interrumpió Ginny entrando a la sala de forma lenta y casi dolorosa. Los alborotados pelirrojos que estaban en la sala saltaron de sus respectivas sillas para recibir a una muy embarazada Ginny.

-¡Santa madre de los duendes! ¿Pero… en qué momento creció tanto….? – Gritó Ron, mirando la barriga de su hermana.

Harry solo abría y cerraba la boca, más por el hecho de verla llegar como un delicado y gordo pingüino que por la reprimenda que se supone le tenía que dar. No la venía desde hace meses y ahora estaba ahí, tan… embarazada de su primogénito.

-¡Pero niña! ¡Qué hermosa te ves! – Le susurró Narcisa mientras se acomodaba en el sillón más amplio y cercano a la castaña.

\- Muchas gracias Sra. Malfoy, vine tan pronto me enteré. Me disculparán si llego tarde pero me permití pasar primero a la habitación del bebé para alimentarlo un poco.

\- Narcisa parpadeó un par de veces, y tras un rápido intercambio con la recién llegada comprendió. El agradecimiento le llegó a los ojos y una cálida sonrisa la impulsó a sentarse más cerca de la recién llegada.

\- Astoria también quedó embarazada a los pocos meses de casada. – Le comentó, mientras le acariciaba la barriga con delicadeza. - Ahí fue cuando todo se torció… - Añadió, con un tono extraño y triste que le provocó escalofríos a la pelirroja.

Las pequeñas conversaciones que habían surgido por la repentina llegada de una Ginny rechoncha cesaron de golpe. Todos estaban nuevamente al pendiente de cada palabra que Narcisa pronunciaba.

-Por supuesto que sé que tu boda fue la más esperada del año,- continuó Narcisa- y casi me atrevo a decir que los mortífagos fuimos de los primeros en enterarnos de que estabas en cinta… - Lo peligroso y sincero de ese comentario pesó sobre todos los presentes. Incluso Harry que conocía esa parte de la historia se tensó tanto que abandonó su cálido sitio cerca de la chimenea y se colocó protectoramente tras su esposa. Tras fugaces segundos de intercambiar miradas, la matriarca Malfoy entendió que debería permitirle al chico continuar con la explicación, no deseaba alarmarla en su condición.

-Una tarde, mientras visitaba Hogsmeade. Narcisa se apareció en las tres escobas y me contó una historia rara. Voldemort estaba buscaba a un bebé de sangre pura, no sabía cuál ni con qué fin pero el primer candidato de la lista era yo, quien recién me había casado y cuyos chismes anunciaban el repentino embarazo de Ginny, - la aludida se giró tanto como pudo para ver el rostro de su esposo, éste le aclaró- Fui capaz de darte a ti y al bebé la máxima protección porque ella me contó lo que se especulaba entre los mortífagos. - Harry no podía continuar sin aumentar el semblante de horror de su esposa.

Sin poder evitarlo e inconscientemente, Bill, Lupin, Ron, el señor Weasley y Hermione ya cubrían los flancos de la menor de los Weasley. Todos conmovidos por la genuina preocupación del próximo bebe Potter.

Narcisa, quien había quedado en medio de toda esa gente que le resultaba extraña, y aún con su mano sobre el vientre de la pelirroja, comenzó a reír y llorar. Cuando las miradas de todos le resultaron asfixiantes se contuvo para explicar -Imagínense nuestro horror la mañana que llegó Bella y el mismísimo Lord a nuestra mansión, reclamando el "producto" que Astoria llevaba en su vientre. Ni siquiera Draco sabía que estaba embarazada. – el llanto le gano a la risa e incontrolables espasmos se apoderaron de la mujer sin que nadie la pudiera consolar. A los pocos minutos Hermione, quien era la persona más cercana después de Ginny, no tuve más remedio que saca su varita y provocarle un desmayo.

Mientras el peso de la revelación caía como la maldición más devastadora sobre todos los presentes. Los preparativos para proteger a un bebe Malfoy comenzaron apresuradamente.

* * *

-Es raro verte aquí Hermione. – Le comentó Ginny a la castaña

-Me toca la primera guardia- comentó como si nada

-¿Y por eso llegas 45 minutos antes?

-No sé nada sobre bebés, pensé que lo mejor era observar todo el proceso.

-La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa por la genuina preocupación de su amiga- No es una poción, aquí no hay procesos certeros, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías, en media tarde te has leído todas las revistas de cuidados para bebes de Fleur. ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te preocupa?

Dando la espalda a la ventana que custodiaba y tras una rápida mirada al bebe que dormía profundamente, suspiró y enfrentó la curiosidad de su amiga. - Antes de venir aquí me topé con Malfoy, estaba muy herido…

La pelirroja no pudo contener su asombro, dignamente tomo su barriga y se sentó en la mecedora con mucho cuidado pero permaneció en silencio, obligándola a seguir hablando.

-Fue él quien me dijo que viniera a Cobe. Ya sabes, con lo maldito que es escogió las palabras precisas para hacerme venir corriendo.

\- No veo que tiene de especial eso. –Posiblemente te lo topaste mientras huía y en el camino te pidió que regresaras a la humanidad en caso de que algo saliera mal.

-No me entiendes Ginny. No me mando de regreso al mundo mágico, ni a la mansión Malfoy o a cualquier lugar lógico. Escogió las palabras que sabía que me iban a preocupar, y con cuidado me dirigió a donde él quería.

-¡Oh! Esbozo Ginny tras empezar a entender- ¿Crees que esperaba que te encontraras con Astoria y que la pudieras ayudar?

-Si fue así me siento terrible Ginny.

-No hay modo de que supieras, ni siquiera de que pudieras intervenir. Escuchaste a Bill, para cuando ellos llegaron ella ya había muerto. ¡Y ellos estaban a unos kilómetros de distancia!

-Eso no es todo, estoy preocupada porque quizá contribuí a dejar sin padre a ese niño. – El silencio y la respiración agitada de la pelirroja la hicieron continuar en seguida- No te asustes, no lo mate ni nada parecido.

-¡Por Merlín Hermione! ¡No hagas esas pausas innecesarias que estoy en 8 meses y contando! ¡Empieza por explicarte mujer!

-Cuando me lo encontré, tenía una daga con la empuñadura rota en su costado. Me provocó de más Ginny, antes de desaparecer sostuve con fuerza lo que quedaba del mango y la sacudí un poco.

-¡Hermione Jane Granger! ¿De cuándo acá eres así de pervertida?

-Ya te dije que escogió mal sus palabras y yo… ¿pervertida? ¿Pervertida por qué?

-Entre pícaras sonrisas se corrigió, perversa, quise decir perversa.

Exasperada y torciendo un poco los ojos se acercó a la cuna, - ¡Te estoy confesando que posiblemente contribuí en la muerte del padre de ese niño y tú me sales con eso? ¡Esto es serio Ginny! ¡Debería volver y ver si aún sigue por ahí!

-¿Y qué te detiene?, estoy segura de que te puedes ir cuando así lo consideres pertinente. Lo has hecho antes.

-No dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y creo que me envío aquí con un propósito, además siento que después de todo lo que los ha ayudado Narcisa a ti y a Harry lo menos que puedo hacer es quedarme y contribuir en la protección del bebé. -Una leve risita la hizo voltearse. - ¿Demasiado melodramático?

\- No creo que Malfoy tenga que ver en esto, solo ha sido una reacción instantánea a su principal preocupación: su esposa, creo que por eso te mando en esta dirección. En cuanto a lo del bebé, todos sabemos que eres insulsamente buena con todos los desprotegidos. Ya lo llevabas en la sangre desde mucho antes de que vieras por primera vez a un elfo. ¡Te lo aseguro, los Malfoys no tienen nada que ver con este asunto!

\- Muy graciosa Ginny. –le reprendió la castaña un poco más tranquila.

La puerta de la habitación emitió un par de secos anuncios. En seguida entró Fleur anunciando que todo estaba listo para el baño del bebé. La señora Weasley les había prometido enseñarles un par de hechizos útiles para la hora del baño, por lo que solo quedaba esperar a que el pequeño Scorpius se dignara a despertar.

* * *

Del otro lado de la casa, una lechuza parda tocaba la ventana de la habitación de Narcisa.

Tras su repentino ataque de nervios a tempranas horas del día, (fruto de una encantadora actuación dramática) se le había permitido descansar en la habitación que se le habían asignado. Nadie la había molestado desde entonces, todos estaban tan entretenidos organizando la reunión de la orden o con el pequeño Scorpy, así que ella había podido intercambiar un par de mensajes con su esposo y con su hijo.

Los dos estaban vivos, que eran ya en sí noticias alentadoras. Por su parte solo podía reportarles que el plan estaba en marcha y saliendo tal y como se esperaba, incluyendo la muerte de Astoria.

Dado que no había más que decir no esperaba un mensaje de regreso, por lo que le sorprendió mucho ver una tercera lechuza. Tras desenrollar el arrugado pergamino y leer las instrucciones que le daba su hijo comenzó a temer que algo hubiera modificado su plan inicial.

Leyó por segunda y tercera vez, pero no había más que una orden literal sin pie a interpretaciones.

"Cuéntales eso de Salazar y asegúrate de que solo sea ella"


End file.
